Je suis ta belle aux bois dormant
by yumi-elfeuw
Summary: un Sam qui rentre d'une chasse fatigante et un Gabriel qui parle Disney couché dans son lit sans oublier un frère a plume qui veut aider comment pensez vous que ça va finir? Sabriel possibilité de suite si demande
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, voici ma première fics j'espère qu'elle vous plaira Gabriel n'est pas mort comme vous pouvez vous en doutez je n'ai pas de béta reader donc désolé d'avance pour les fautes

**supernatural ne m'appartiens pas je ne fais que reprendre certains éléments ^^**

* * *

**Je suis ta belle aux bois dormant**

Alors que Sam revenait d'une journée de chasse des plus éprouvantes, il vit Gabriel dans son lit les yeux fermés :

**« _- Je ne te connaitrais pas aussi bien je dirais que tu as encore une idée farfelues derrière la tête_.** Dit-il dans un soupir

**-_Sam, Sam, Sam_.** Dit l'archange d'un air dépité_** Tu n'as pas vu les Disney ? La princesse attend que son prince charmant l'embrasse pour la réveiller, je suis ta belle aux bois dormant mon princ**e_. Puis il se recoucha et ferma les yeux.

_ ** -Elle a attendue 100 ans pour que son prince vienne l'embrasser**_

**_ -Alors Blanche neige_ **? en se relevant pour s'assoir

_ **-Quelques jours**_

**_ -Cendrillon ?_**

**_ -Elle ne dormait pas, elle avait perdue sa pantoufle de verre_**

**_ -Fiona ?_**

**_ -Ce n'est pas un Disney, elle a attendue dans une tour son Shrek et je ne suis pas un ogre_**

**_ -Tu vois tu t'y connais en Disney mais si je ne suis aucune de ces princesses que suis-je ?_**

**_ -Tu es mon archange à moi, le seul et l'unique que j'aime_**. Il l'embrassa et promena ses mains sur le corps de son amant

_ -**Pour une fois Sammy, on dirait que t'en as envie** »_ ricana Gabriel

Sam le regarda dans les yeux avec désir, l'archange le coucha sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur l'homme. Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue laissant naître des gémissements de la bouche de Sam. Gabriel se frottait a lui qui répondait a tous se que faisait son emplumé d'amant allant de caresses légères a celles beaucoup plus sensuelles a des endroits intimes, puis Gabriel se stoppa. Il sentait quelque chose d'étranges chez Sam

_**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé** ?_ Demanda Gabriel qui se rassit sur le lit

_ **-Mais rien enfin j'ai juste envie de toi c'est tout**_. Gabriel le regarda et compris

_ **-L'enfoiré Anaël ramène toi immédiatement ou je viens te botter le cul**_. Dit-il en se relevant, un ange apparu aussitôt

_ ** -Que se passe-t-il mon frère ?**_

_** -Tu oses me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Rend moi Sam maintenant**._ Les deux archanges regardèrent l'humain puis se refont face

_ -**Pourquoi ? Je lui ai juste montré le fond de se qu'il avait dans son cœur pour ton bien mon frère il se refusait de le voir et désormais grâce a moi il est honnête avec lui-même, alors quel est le problème ?**_

_** -Il a raison mon chéri**._ Dit Sam en se levant et le prenant dans ses bras

_ ** -On dirait une fille et tu ne vois pas le problème ? Je veux MON Sam maintenant ou sa ira mal pour toi**_

**_ -Très bien mais au moins cet humain la montrer ses sentiments »_**

Il claqua des doigts et disparut. Sam cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de reprendre ses esprits et de se rendre compte qu'il enlaçait étroitement l'ange, il s'excusa sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il eut juste le temps de voir Gabriel sourire avant que celui-ci ne le propulse violemment dans le lit**_ « Et si on continués ce que l'on avait commencés quand tu agissais comme une fille ? »_** Sam baissa la tête rouge comme une pivoine**_ « Pas aujourd'hui, Gab' je suis fatigué ! »_** dit-il tout bas. L'archange était bien plus heureux avec ce Sam là que celui qu'Anaël lui ai " montré", il le fit gémir toute la nuit et lorsqu'il s'endormit Gabriel le recouvra, le prit dans ses bras puis s'endormit à son tour ou plutôt il plongea dans les rêves de son amant qui pensait à lui alors qu'il était bercé par Morphée.

Les deux hommes furent réveillés par Dean qui hurlait en les voyants collés l'un à l'autre dans le lit de son frère et qui plus est complètement nus

_** -Mmh ! Dean**_. Grogna Sam se blottissant contre le torse de Gaby

_** -C'est vrai Dean, laisse nous dormir on te dit rien quand tu te tapes Castiel toutes la nuit et très bruyamment**_. Reprit l'archange en remettant la couverture sur eux

_** -Mais là ce n'est pas pareil, la prochaine fois dites-le moi bordel ! que je ne me retrouve pas dans cette situation va falloir que je me crame les yeux maintenant** _dit Dean et lorsqu'il entendit un bruissement d'ailes derrière lui il sut que c'était Castiel

**_ -Bonjour Gabriel, bonjour Sam_** ce dernier leva la main pour lui rendre c'est salutations mais garda les yeux fermés

**_ -Dis mon cher frère, tu veux ne pas dégager avec ton amant que je puisse être tranquille avec le mien ? Merci._**

Castiel acquiesça et disparut avec l'aîné des Winchesters. Gabriel attendit avant de réveiller son bien aimé qui avait bien besoin de repos

_** -Debout ma belle aux bois dormant, ça fait plus de cent ans que je t'attends »**_

Sam se réveilla avec difficulté mais il souriait, il embrassa son archange puis devait aller expliquer deux trois petites choses a leur frères mais tout se passerait bien ils s'aimaient.

**FIN**

* * *

_En espérant que cette fics vous ai plus j'en écrirez probablement d'autres ^^ à bientôt et laissez des coms ça fait toujours plaisir ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour comme promis voici la suite

attention il y a un lemon donc c'est rated M

je rappelle que supernatural ne m'appartiens pas je ne fais qu'écrire sur les personnages ^^

bonne lecture

* * *

**Je suis ta belle aux bois dormant (suite)**

Après avoir embrassé timidement Gabriel, Sam sort de la chambre pour aller dans celle de son frère. C'était une chambre toute aussi pourri que les autres c'est-à-dire deux lits d'une personne, une table et deux chaises. Les murs étaient avec du papier peint arraché autrefois marron aujourd'hui un mélange de jaune et de noir. En ouvrant la porte, Sam voit Dean assis sur une chaise l'attendant en nettoyant son flingue. Le plus jeune des Winchesters se racle la gorge pour avertir de sa présence et s'assit sur la chaise libre.

« - **Ecoute Dean…**

**-Tu couches avec un ange.** _L'interrompt-il calmement_ **Et pas n'importe lequel Gabriel, le frère de Cass', l'archange de Dieu, l'Embrouilleur, l'…**

**-C'est bon j'ai compris** _le stop Sam_**Je comptais te le dire mais j'y suis jamais arrivé**

**-Tu l'aimes ?**

**-Qu-quoi ?** _son visage devient tout rouge_

**-Je te demande si tu l'aimes ce n'est pas compliqué**

**-Non, bien sur que non je sors avec juste pour tirer un coup** _ironise-t-il_

**-Calmes toi ! je ne te juge pas je veux juste être sur qu'il ne te fera pas de mal, je veux dire ouais j'ai étais choqués mais t'es un grand garçon maintenant, mon petit frère mais un grand garçon donc je te le redemande : L'aimes-tu ?**

_-Sam marque une pose, fixe son frère droit dans les yeux et dit _**J'aime Gabriel comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne et il me le dit assez souvent pour savoir que c'est réciproque.**

_-Dean lui fais un grand sourire, s'approche de son oreille et lui murmure_** Alors je vais te faire un petit cadeau Sammy qui va surement te plaire je reste et toi tu retournes au bunker passez deux jours en amoureux avec ton archange et si je reçois un seul coup de fil alors qu'il y a pas mort d'homme ou presque je viens te tuer toi et Gabriel pigé ?** _il se rassit_

**-T'es sur que ce n'est pas plutôt pour TE faire plaisir ?** _le nargue Sam_

**-Question de point de vue.** » _réplique Dean avant de partir dans un fou rire avec son frère_

Ils passèrent une partie de la journée à se chamailler et à jouer comme des gamins pendant que Gabriel et Castiel se féliciter mutuellement pour leur mise en couple. Le soir venu Sam dit au revoir à son frère et à Castiel puis part, entouré dans les bras de Gabriel, en un bruissement d'ailes.

« **- Enfin.** _souffle Gabriel une fois dans le bunker_

**-Ça c'est bien passé finalement avec Dean je pensais qu'il aller me faire un sermon sur le fait que je sortais avec un ange et un homme ou un truc du genre mais non.** _Dit Sam en allant dans la cuisine faire à manger_

**-Parle pour toi moi j'ai eu le droit à « fais lui du mal et je te tue » et tout le blabla inutile qui va avec comme si j'allais te faire du mal pff.**

**-C'est vrai !** _rit Sam_ **il agissait comme s'il était mon père. Trop marrant.**

**-Tu fais quoi à manger ?** _Demande Gabriel en se mettant derrière lui et glissant ses mains sur les hanches de son amant_

**-Une salade composée t'en veut ?**

**-Nan mais si il y a du Sam je suis preneur** _dit-il en embrassant son cou_

**-Gab' pas ici c'est la cuisine** _souffle Sam _

**-Ta chambre ?** le jeune Winchester hoche la tête **Tu te rends compte que ce sera la première fois qu'on le fait dans ta chambre ?**

**-Je ne suis pas bête bien sur que je le sais mais avant tu me laisses manger et je te ferais plaisir ce soir** _dit Sam en se retournant pour voir son vis-à-vis_

**-Me tenterais-tu aux vices ?**

**-Ça marche ?**

Pour toute réponse Gabriel embrassa son Humain, un baiser chaste et doux très vite devenu sensuelle et profond lorsque leurs langues se sont mises à se chercher, les mains accrochées au coup de son ange Sam se laissa porter par ce moment ne voulant pas le briser. Cependant il mit fin au baisers et murmure

**-Au diable la salade, emmènes-nous dans la chambre !**

**-Lucifer ne manges pas de salades Sam** _se moque l'archange_

**-Gabriel si je ne suis pas dans la chambre d'ici trente secondes tu ne pourras plus me toucher** _menace Sam_

**-Très bien se que tu peux être susceptible quand tu t'y mets**

En un bruissement d'ailes ils arrivent dans la chambre de Sam, ce dernier poussa Gabriel sur le lit avant de se mettre au dessus de lui et l'embrasser sauvagement

**-Et dire qu'hier tu faisais ta sainte nitouche et qu'aujourd'hui tu me sautes dessus** _dit Gabriel avec un grand sourire pendant que Sam lui retirer son T-shirt _

**-Hier Dean pouvait rentrer à n'importe quel moment maintenant fermes la et prends moi idiot** _ordonne le plus jeune des Winchesters-_

C'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé que l'ange obéit aux ordres de son amant. Les mains de Gabriel se promène sur le torse musclé et bien dessiné de Sam tandis que ce dernier enroule ses bras autour de la nuque de son amant, plus le baiser devient sauvage plus l'excitation se fait forte les bassins se frottes l'un à l'autre pour assouvir leur envie, les gémissements emplissent la chambre. Gabriel retourne Sam sur le lit et lui retire d'un geste vif son T-shirt puis ses mains descendent sur son cou, sur ses tétons, sur son ventre pour arriver au niveau de la ceinture qu'il retire en une fraction de secondes suivit du pantalon et du boxer du plus jeune. L'archange titille le gland de Sam avant d'attraper l'intimité de l'humain a pleine mains et de commencer de longs va et viens lui arrachant des gémissants rauques et sensuels, c'est lorsqu'il allait arrivé a la jouissance que Sam attrape Gabriel et l'allonge sur le lit changeant une fois de plus les places et commence à retirer doucement, à une lenteur horrible le pantalon de Gabriel et lui murmure à l'oreill_e_ **il me semble que je t'ai dit que je te ferais plaisir non? **avec un sourire carnassier le chasseur se baisse embrassant chaque partie du corps sur son chemin s'arrêtant un instant sur les tétons de l'ange pour les lécher puis sur son ventre et enfin il lécha le membre dur et gonflé de plaisir avant de le prendre en bouche arrachant un long gémissements de la part de Gabriel. Les va et viens se font plus rapide, se tordant de plaisir sous les assauts de la langue du plus jeune Gabriel sent le plaisir monter en lui et, sous un dernier coup de langue, il se répand dans la bouche de son amant, Sam revient à hauteur des lèvres de l'embrouilleur et les embrasses avec passion et envie, il frotte son membre à celui de nouveau dur de son vis-à-vis et chuchote sensuellement à son amant **"prend moi maintenant"** Gabriel enduit ses doigts de salive, s'assit avec Sam sur lui et insère le premier dans son intimité puis un deuxième et un troisième, c'est sous la supplique de son humain que Gabriel retire ses doigts et sans plus de ménagements s'enfonce en lui commençant des va et viens rigoureux, imposant a l'homme son rythme Sam soulève ses hanches pour s'empaler plus profondément en lui. Sans se retirer Gabriel allonge Sam pour pouvoir lui donner des coups de reins plus profond qui fait crier son amant encore plus fort, ce dernier croise ses jambes dans le dos de l'archange lui réclamant d'aller plus vite et plus fort ce qu'il fait et c'est dans un énième coup de reins que Sam vient entre leur deux corps et que 3 coup de reins supplémentaires fait venir l'ange. Épuisé il se retire de Sam et s'allonge à coté de lui le prenant dans ses bras

**- Je sais pas pour toi mais j'ai adoré** _dit Sam en faisant des cercles avec ses doigts sur le torse de Gabriel_

**- Tout ce que je fais avec toi est super **_murmure l'ange à l'oreille de son amant _

**- Je t'aime Gabriel **_il sourit et ferme les yeux bercés par un:_

**-Je t'aime aussi Samuel**

Le lendemain à son réveil Sam et seul dans son lit, un peu déçu il décide de se lever lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur un ... Gabriel en robe de princesse?

**-Qu'est-ce que?**_ Rit Sam _

**- Je suis ta belle aux bois dormant** _sourit Gabriel_ **enfin se devrait être toi mais bon **

**- Approche et je vais te montrer comment le prince lui a retirer sa robe à la princesse** _dit Sam les yeux emplis de désirs_

**-A vos ordres mon cher!**_ rit à son tour l'ange_

C'est ainsi que Sam passa le reste de la journée à déshabiller la princesse qui venait chaque fois avec des habits différents

* * *

_Voila j'espère que ce two-shots vous a plus je ne ferais pas de suite a cette histoire mais je pense en écrire d'autre_

_Laissez une review ça fait toujours plaisir ;) à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire sur supernatural ou teen wolf je ne sais pas encore ^^ _


End file.
